Another Reason To Live
by chibi-fire-girl
Summary: The Akatsuki are on their mission to capture and retrieve the last two tailed beasts when they come across an unexpected surprise that might just work to their advantage. Pein / Pain X OC Itachi X OC Deidara X Sakura Rape
1. Prologue

Title: Another Reason to Live

Rating: M

Chapter Rating: T

Summary: The Akatsuki are on their mission to capture and retrieve the last two tailed beasts when they come across an unexpected surprise that might just work to their advantage.

Our story was long and hard. There was death, love, loss and newfound bonds along the way to where we are now.

We knew our lives would be rough and we stood it out, ending up not as whole as before, but also not as empty. We had each other and our family by our side, even if we didn't know it at the time.

This is our story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show. I just own Deimon Haruhide Tsami Inuzuka and Kalina.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Another Reason to Live

Rating: M

Chapter Rating: T

Summary: The Akatsuki are on their mission to capture and retrieve the last two tailed beasts when they come across an unexpected surprise that might just work to their advantage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show. I just own Deimon Haruhide Tsami Inuzuka and Kalina.

* * *

In the empty halls of the Inuzuka residence, a woman with long brown hair and ANBU armour was running erratically towards her destination. After her desperate searching she found what she was looking for. Before her stood a broad wooden door with very little design. She hurriedly pushed open the door and ran inside.

In the middle of the room was a large wooden four poster bed adorned with beige drapes which separated the outside from the occupants who were steadily sleeping.

The girl pulled back the drapes and shook one of the women out of their slumber.

"Tonight's the night," She said to the groggy woman. "Tonight we rid ourselves of the demon."

The woman was wide awake in an instant, turning toward her sister who slept beside her. With the three now awake, they all went their separate ways to wake up the household.

They woke everyone but a single eighteen year old girl who was all but too aware of the perjury which was about to placed against her. With her canine friend beside her, Tsami Inuzuka cared little about dieing, as long as he was with her, she could endure all the torture they decided to place upon her.

As the door to her bedroom opened, she snuggled closer to her friend and waited for the blow that was sure to come.

The last thing she saw that night was her best friend standing before her family, readying her jagged blade. Then all was black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A horror met Tsami's eyes when she finally came through the next morning. In her hand was her friend's blade, sheathed in her mother's stomach. She watched her mother's vacant expression as she fell to ground, sword gleaming with her blood as the morning sun's rays reflected off the shiny surface.

Around the girl laid the bodies of her fallen family members and beloved friends. Beside her was Runo, her loving canine companion, covered in blood but with no injuries. The black dog looked up to her with trusting eyes, then around at the bodies that scattered the Inuzuka household.

Tsami couldn't take the pain which struck her chest as she realized what had happened. She had killed her family and friends but for some reason that didn't matter to her. Her family had tried to kill. The ones that she loved had tried and failed to rid her of this world and all because she was a jinchuriki.

With tears in her eyes, Tsami left her home and retreated to the forest of death, her only safe house.

As Tsami leapt from tree to tree, she was oblivious to the two figures that were following her every move.

She stopped at a tree that resided in the center of the forest, the only place where there were no bugs. She knew felt herself being watched but it didn't matter to her, she just sat on the highest branch and pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing violently into her purple, bloodstained nightgown.

What would her sensei think of her now? She killed her family and now she was crying like a five year old. She was ANBU and by kami she was going to act like one. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, readying to leave. That is, before she remembered that she was being watched.

"You can come out now!" She yelled to the couple. The two ninja came out from their hiding spot behind the leaves in the tree next to hers.

"We have a job proposition for you." Pein said to the Inuzuka girl. Konan looked to her partner with curious eyes. Why did he just say that? This girl was nothing special, a nobody.

Tsami looked down to the cloaked figures and said "I'm sorry, I already have a job. I am Tsami Inuzuka, ANBU captain of Konoha and protector of the 'Devil's Charm'." She nudged the silver globe that hung around her neck. "I'm sorry to disappoint you both but I am clearly employed and have no need for another occupation."

Runo looked up to his master and barked disapprovingly. _'This could be a good opportunity for you master.' _She looked down at him, puzzled. _'Runo, what are you on about?' _She replied through her thoughts_ 'Don't you know who they are? They are Akatsuki. Murderous vandals who should die. How would working for them be a good opportunity?' _Runo looked away for a moment contemplating how to answer her question.

'_Well, master, we just killed our evil, back-stabbing family and their allies. I don't think Tsunade is going to believe that it was in self defence. And even if she does, once the villagers, and your aunt and cousins, find out about you being a half demon, we're dead meat. Going with them is our only option of survival right now.' _Damn Runo, he was always right. She looked to the two akatsuki members and asked "What would you have me do?"

Pein thought for a moment then responded. "We would use you as a tool to capture the two necessary jinchuriki to bring peace to the world. No more ridiculous wars. No more needless deaths."

"And the other jinchuriki? What of her?" She asked.

"She will be joining us soon." Was his reply.

Tsami looked to Runo for help. '_Give me your hitai-ate, master.' _Tsami untied her bandana and held the metal part out to her friend.

Runo raised his large paw and with one foul swoop, scratched three cuts across the leaf symbol. She looked at it for for a while before placing it back over her hair. She turned to Pein and his partner.

"I guess I'm in."

* * *

On a tree in the biggest forest in the island Nagi, hid a missing-nin from getsugakure, on the run from the twenty or so ANBU that had tailed her all the way from Konoha. It wasn't her fault that the great Jiraiya was such a perve. What else was she supposed to do to him when he was spying into the girls bath house. Of course she did the normal thing and stabbed him with her unnaturally long, chakra strengthened nails-technically claws. At least she would have if not for the stupid toad sage stopping her. Once Jiraiya had figured out who she was he had fifty ANBU after her, although thirty more-or-less ANBU had been dispatched by herself.

They were way out of their league. They couldn't take her on if they tried. She watched as the ANBU leapt from tree to tree. They would be here any second and she would be ready for them.

She dropped silently from the large oak down to the clearing below, followed by the ANBU that now surrounded her.

The ANBU wasted no time and launched an attack, some drawing weapons and some getting ready for the jutsu they were going to use.

To her left came a short sword which was blocked by her arm guard then a long jagged blade went for her knees which she jumped to avoid. She would have been caught by the battle hammer that was aimed for head had she been any slower. She ducked her head and twisted her body around in the air, grabbed the hammer and brought it back round to the man holding the short sword. With a sickening crack the mans skull collapsed in on itself as he fell to ground dead. She hit the other blade holder in the stomach and watched as the life was drained out of him.

The hammer's owner attacked her using taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat. To bad she didn't feel like playing with her food. As two more ANBU leapt at her she skewered the first man on the hammers handle and using her claws, sliced the other two's throats, laughing as their blood splattered on her clothing. Sure she was insane but she made it fun.

With a calming breath she activated her demons abilities and entered the eight tailed state. She certainly was a sight to see. The black stripes which adorned her cheeks were more profound and her eyes were glowing blue. Her long white hair flowed in the air around her and the eight giant blue, chakra formed wolf tails that showed behind her made her look truly demonic.

She was in ecstasy, there couldn't possibly be a greater feeling than this raw power. The evil barking laughs that erupted from her mouth scared the remaining ANBU to no end. Along with her own sadistic laugh was the demonic cackling from her wolf demon.

With a wide, toothy grin she fisted her hands at her sides and screamed into the night sky.

"LIGHTNING HURRICANE TECHNIQUE!" She yelled before gathering her wolfs chakra and throwing it towards the sixteen ANBU that were now charging toward her. The strong gust of wind threw the ANBU into the surrounding trees, loud cracks and snaps resinating around the clearing. As the girl threw the second round of her attack out, a loud male voice yelled out "FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" followed by a large ball of fire that separated her attack.

She jumped out of the way and watched as the flame burned a long trail of trees behind her.

The girl looked up to see the creator standing at the entrance of the clearing. His hair was an ebony color and his skin was pale. Although he had long bangs that framed his face she could see lines that went from his nose across his cheeks. His eyes were as black as coal. That was all she could see because he was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds. The collar on the cloak came up to his nose, stopping her from seeing any lower.

As she stared at his eyes they turned red with black dots circling the pupil. The dots began to swirl as she stared at them entranced. She had never seen anything so beautiful. The color was amazing. As she continued to stare the mans brows creased a bit in confusion.

"Why are you trying to get into my head, stranger?" she asked him. His eyes returned to their normal color. He took a step toward her and raised his hand in a beckoning gesture. She walked towards him cautiously and stopped a few feet away.

"Are you Kalina Mizuki by chance?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment then returned back to her normal appearance.

"Why? Did I kill your lover or something? I'm sorry but...well actually no I'm not." She replied, pissed that he used her old last name.

"Hn. I assure you I'm not here on any revenge mission. I am Itachi Uchiha, member of the Akatsuki. We wish to give you a position alongside us." He said calmly.

"Well if that's the case then," She jumped forward and grabbed his left arm and turned him around. She looked up to his face and smiled "lets go."

Before she knew what was happening, she was being lifted into the air by an unknown force.

She was turned in mid air and came face to face with a mans face. At least she thought it was a man. He had a blue face and three gill like cuts under each eye. He looked angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you little brat!" He yelled at her.

"OI!! Put me down NOW fish breath!" She yelled back.

He put her down and huffed. He and Itachi began walking away before Itachi turned to her. "Are you coming?" He asked. "Where?" "Back to our hide out." he replied.

She ran up behind them and replied. "You bet."

Then they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE!!! This is my first Naruto Fic and I dont really watch or read it so I'm sorry if some things aren't right. **

**Read and Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Kalina hadn't thought that she would have ever been placed in this situation. Tsami and herself were in the Akatsuki hide out, facing Uchiha Itachi in the middle of an earthen hallway. In his hands were two parcels, each one containing an Akatsuki cloak, ninja sandals, black pants, shuriken and kunai holder, radio communicators and a netted shirt. She was fine with everything else, but the netted shirt. Tsami seemed fine with it, grabbing hers and walking away. Probably avoiding conversation. In the last few minutes since she had met Tsami, she had seemed very anti-social. Although, to her, most of the Akatsuki members that she had seen had their own little quirks.

Kalina didn't know Tsami's last name, but she had to be an Inuzuka. She had those weird eyes-not that her own yellow, snake-like eyes were any better-and red fang tattoos on her cheeks. She had only heard rumors but she was sure that the fangs were the sign of the Inuzuka clan. Add that creepy horse-size dog into the equation and she was sure she was right. Kalina had her own clan markings. All members of the Mizuki clan had two blue tiger stripes on each cheek.

Itachi waited patiently for her to take the package from him. "I'm not wearing that." She said simply. He looked at her pointedly and held the package out further for her to take. Still she refused.

"What is it about these items that make you so sure that refusing me is a good idea?" He asked her. A sly smile crossed her face. "You make it sound like you're trying to have sex with me. Although, in that case I wouldn't be refusing you." She said, then winked at him.

"Kalina Mizuki, how old are you?" He asked. She suddenly looked very pissed off. "It's Kalina _Okami._" She said. Then she was smiling again like nothing happened. "And I'm twenty-one years old. Why do you ask, do you really want to have sex with me?" By now her smile was large enough to split her face in two. It was amazing how such a small gesture made her seem eerily predatory.

Itachi just sighed and pushed the package into her hands. "I ask because you seem like a hormone controlled teenager." Then he walked off.

With a huff she turned around and went in search for an empty room. Which wasn't all too hard, finding a room towards the center of the hideout-basically a series of tunnels built into the side of a mountain.

After getting changed into her new clothes-buttoning up the cloak as far as it could to cover the netted shirt- the walking sushi bar had come to her room and told her about a meeting that the Leader was holding. She followed him to the main hall-a really big room with two giant stone hands in the far side. The blue fish man, who she now knew as Kisame, jumped onto one of the hands extended fingers. As she looked around she notice that there was a person on each finger except one, which she hastily leapt upon.

Across from her she noticed Tsami and her mutt. Tsami was also wearing the cloak, but had apparently made some alterations to it. The sleeves were cut off, showing her ANBU tattoo on her right arm. It was also cut at the middle vertically, showing her stomach. She wore the top half open like a jacket, showing the netted shirt she wore underneath and the strange glowing orb that she wore around her neck.

A hologram appeared before, featuring the silhouette of a cloaked figure with spiky hair. "Everyone," the figure said. "I have two things I would like to bring to your attention. The first thing being our new members. Please introduce yourselves."

Kalina spoke up first, not one to come second. "I'm Kalina Okami, I'm twenty-one years old and the container for the twelve tailed wolf demon." Quiet murmurs erupted through the hall. Words like 'impossible' and 'capture' being heard. Silence soon came when the hologram raised it's hand.

On the opposite hand Tsami started speaking, her voice tight but load. "My name is Tsami Inuzuka. I am eighteen years old. I am a jinchuriki for the eleven tailed raven demon." Kalina looked at Tsami with shock. So she was the eleventh jinchuriki, what of the tenth? As if reading her mind, Tsami continued.

"There was another of us but he was...predisposed."She said. "He was unable to meet with us. As of his whereabouts, I have no idea." Everyone was silent. It didn't last long though, when a voice came from one of the men.

"Finally,yeah." The man said. "Silence brat." Another one added. "Come on Sasori no danna, you can't call me a brat any more, yeah. I'm not the youngest anymore, un." The first replied. "I will call you a brat for as long as you act like one." Sasori told him.

"If you two are done fucking around, I believe the Leader had something else to say. Seriously, I would like to get the fuck out of here as soon as I can." The new voice sounded closer to Kalina, but she couldn't discern who had said it.

Once everyone had stopped talking the hologram spoke up. "On their last mission, Kisame and Itachi were attacked by an army of sound clones. And before that Hidan and Kakazu were attacked by the same. It seems we have an enemy on our backs. I believe it to be Orochimaru but a conclusion can't be drawn just because they were from Otogakure. I would like everyone to head out and investigate. Konan and I will do as much as we can from here. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kalina and Tsami, stay behind. Everyone else, leave. "

"Understood." A few said before turning into puffs of smoke. "Kalina, you are to follow Itachi and Kisame for a while. Tsami, the same with Deidara and Sasori. Just until you get into the swing of things." The hologram finished before dispersing, leaving the six alone.

"Let's go." Itachi said. "Kalina, you grab your things and meet us out front." Then he was gone, Kisame along with him. "I s'pose you should do the same." Sasori said to Tsami. He then left as well. Kalina turned to Deidara who looked like he was about to say something. "So blondie." She said. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Red spread across his newly visible face. "What do you think, yeah?" He asked hotly. She spent a second to take in his appearance; the long blonde hair, feminine looking face, mouths on the palm of his hands. "Girl." She concluded. His eyes squinted as he glared at her. "I am very much a boy, un. See, no boobs." He said through gritted teeth, his hands rose to pat against his chest to show that, clearly, there was no cleavage. Smirking she said, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll grow. Eventually."

Deidara was steaming by now, unknowingly adding to Kalina's fun. Sadly, the stupid bitch Tsami had to interrupt. "Kalina, leave him alone. I don't need him PMSing while I'm with travelling with them." Deidara turned abruptly to Tsami with a look of horror on his face. "That's how you defend me, yeah? You're just agreeing with her statement."

"I wasn't defending you, I was ending an argument. I would rather just leave without having a mental breakdown. Now let's go." She disappeared in a puff of smoke, her dog with her. Kalina left straight after, choosing the red eyes of her new hobby over this blondie any day.

In front of her appeared her new carved out room. She ran skipped over to her bed and grabbed a woven canvas bag off the mattress, causing a few blank pages to fall out. With an unnatural cat-like speed she caught the pages, returned them to her bag then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Like Itachi had said, he and Kisame were waiting at the entrance, Sasori nearby.

Itachi raised an eyebrow when he saw the woven bag Kalina was wearing on her back. She said simply, "Poetry." Not caring he just started walking towards the forest, Kisame at his heels. So she followed.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they had left and Kalina was bored out of her mind. They were walking through some forest with her trailing behind. Never had she been more bored in her life. Itachi wasn't much help. Every time she had tried to flirt with him, he would just brush it off. And he hardly ever talked. There was the few instances that he would say something. Usually that we were setting up camp or that it was time to eat. Speaking of which, they hadn't eaten in four days.

"Hey fish sticks, when do we eat." She asked. "Later." Was his short reply. Five minutes passed, "It's later, let's eat." "Not yet"

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"For the last time, no."

"...Now?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!! Itachi can we eat now, this girl is pissing me off." Itachi stopped walking and turned around to her. "Are you always hungry?"

"No," she replied. "I can go for months without food. I'll just be really _really_ vocal about it." He sighed before continuing on the path. Kalina looked down at the ground, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. After a few minutes of silence, Kalina sensed something flying towards her.

Instincts kicked in and she raised her hand, catching it in her hand.

She looked at the small parcel in her hand before opening it. Inside was a spinach and rice ball, a piece of nori holding it together. She looked up to see Itachi watching her. As soon as she caught his eye he looked back to the path. Strange..., she thought. She dug into it, her sharp teeth devouring the salty food.

She finished the food and threw the paper behind her. She listened for a few minutes then stopped. She didn't hear the paper hit the ground. What the-

Next thing she knew, Kalina was tasting dirt. Someone had a foot on her head, pushing her face into the ground.

"Good evening Kalina."


End file.
